roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AS VAL
}} The AS VAL 'is a Russian Integrally Suppressed Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 15 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The AS Val (Russian: A'втомат 'Специальный Вал or A'vtomat '''S'pecial'nyj '''Val, English: Automatic Special Shaft) is an integrally suppressed assault rifle designed by TsNIITochMash in the late 1980s as a specialized weapon for Russian special forces. Given the operations Russian special forces carried out, a more powerful, suppressed, and shorter ranged weapon was required. Initially, the weapon was based on the Kalashnikov design and does retain some similar controls as AK rifles, such as having the charging handle located on the right-hand side and the ability to use the AK (and SVU's) universal side mount for various optical attachments. It is fitted with an integral suppressor and is chambered in the 9x39mm subsonic ammunition. Being designed as a short-range, close quarters combat (CQC) focused assault rifle, the AS VAL is made to be small and more compact, featuring a folding stock. This is unlike its sniper version, the VSS Vintorez, which uses a fixed, wooden stock instead. The AS VAL is currently used by the Special forces and reconnaissance divisions of the Russian Army, as well as the MVD and FSB special forces.http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/AS_%22Val%22 Guns Wikia - AS "Val" It is a popular weapon and well liked by many who use it due to being reliable and accurate. In-Game General Information The AS VAL is a powerful assault rifle. Its time-to-kill (TTK)'' is relatively short compared to other weapons in its class, due to its moderately high damage - a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and a 5SK at longer ranges - and fast rate-of-fire (RoF) of 900 RPM, thus making it one of the fastest killing automatic weapons in the game. It also comes with an integrated suppressor, which keeps users off the minimap and removes muzzle flash. However, this means the AS VAL has lower muzzle velocity and less range than its assault rifle peers and cannot mount any barrel attachments. The AS VAL also has abrupt vertical recoil, making keeping track on target whilst firing in full-auto difficult. It also has a small magazine capacity of 20+1 rounds, which combined with the high RoF results in a high ammunition consumption rate. On the other hand, the AS VAL does have a relatively tight bullet spread, especially while firing from the hip. The AS VAL is one of the few weapons able to equip the Extended Magazine attachment option, increasing the magazine capacity to 30 rounds on the downside of losing 30 rounds in reserve, to 90 rounds in reserve. 'Usage & Tactics' ''See also: Community Assault Rifle Strategy When using the AS VAL, it is best to go for stealthy close to medium range one-on-one duels, flank behind enemy lines, and shoot enemies grouped in a CQC choke point, as reloading multiple times is a must to kill a scattered group of hostiles. Even with good trigger control, an entire magazine could be used on just one enemy. Due to its low TTK, it excels greatly in CQC. A good tactic with the AS VAL would be ambushing enemies as it is guaranteed to shred anyone before they can react and the suppressor will prevent the user from drawing the attention of anyone further than 20 studs from them. This makes you effective as a stealth assassin, quickly popping out killing people, then moving to their next kill. It has the fastest tactical reload time out of all the primary weapons at 2.2 seconds, so this somewhat compensates for the small magazine size. However, it is not recommended to be used on the front lines unless you equip the Extended Magazine attachment, as the frequent reloads and this weapon's large ammunition consumption will heavily punish you. The user should try to have battles on their terms, where they can optimize the outcome. Skilled players could use the AS VAL at long range if needed, considering it can kill an enemy at full health in just 5 shots, especially with its low first shot recoil although this method isn’t effective nor recommended. Conclusion Overall, the AS VAL is a flanking, CQC orientated weapon; its high RoF and integral suppressor support the Assault Rifle in close battles. It is not recommended to use this weapon for longer ranges unless you go Semi Automatic, as it has a somewhat high vertical recoil and low magazine size. However, with help from the Extended Magazine and Stubby or Angled Grip, the AS VAL could be used for longer ranges if needed, although engaging in CQC is still the more recommended approach. Pros & Cons Pros: * High RoF. * Low TTK. * Integral suppressor. * Quick reload time. * Good hip-fire accuracy. Cons: * Low magazine size for its class. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Medium to high vertical recoil. * Cannot equip barrel attachments. * Low muzzle velocity of 1500 studs/s. * Short maximum range for its class. * Very quick range drop-off. Trivia * The AS VAL was the second weapon added into Phantom Forces that has an integral suppressor. ** Like the MP5SD, Honey Badger, VSS Vintorez, Groza-4 and AWS, the AS VAL cannot accept barrel attachments. * During the Alpha stage, this gun had a lower damage per shot (the damage range was 30-19). It was buffed to 33-20 later on. ** It was buffed again to 34->24 in the 0.6.0 version. This made the AS VAL have one of the highest DPS values in the game. ** It Was Nerfed In Update 3.13.0 To 34->22 * The VSS Vintorez, the DMR version of the AS VAL, was in the Alpha stage of Phantom Forces. In fact, originally, the AS VAL was introduced in Phantom Forces after the VSS Vintorez. The VSS also has a full auto fire mode, allowing for it to partially act like an AS VAL. * The AS VAL was originally classified as PDW, but was placed under the Assault Rifle category after update 0.9.0. ** This is likely due to the game being based on Battlefield 4. *After update 0.9.0, the AS VAL acquired a new reload animation, similar to its BF4 counterpart. *The PKA-S on the AS VAL is extremely misaligned. *The AS VAL was the first weapon that could use an Extended Magazine attachment . ** The Glock 18 can now also use an Extended Magazine, although it is called the 33Round Magazine. * As of update 3.13.0, if the Extended Magazine is attached, the reserve ammunition drops to 90. ** The AS VAL can no longer attach barrel attachments as of 3.13.1. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons